


Eren Goes to Hot Topic

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressed Eren Yeager, Eremin - Freeform, Eren Goes to Hot Topic, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Nerd Armin Arlert, Shopping Malls, erearu - Freeform, modern American high school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: A fluffy modern american high school!AU eremin blurb featuring a depressed, angsty long haired, 16 year old Eren shopping in Hot Topic.(To make myself feel better about chapter 90 since I’m still really sad about Eren ;-;)Enjoy if you can~





	

Eren walked through the mall with a bitter sullen expression, shadowed by his long black bangs. His clothing was beginning to fit more loosely than before since he'd been eating less while minding his fashion even less on top of that for the past month... The circles under his dark half lidded eyes were seemingly permanent now, despite getting plenty of sleep since he rarely left his room anymore. He passed by all the happy shops he felt so much hatred for, likening it all to sheep pandering and hopeful living which he just didn't have the spirit for anymore... He spotted the Hot Topic just up ahead, thinking it was no better than the others, but his mother ordered him to 'get out of the house and buy himself something nice!', and a dark looking store was the only one he felt like tolerating at the moment.  


The happy mixed music of the general mall transitioned into angry rock music as he entered the tacky store, surrounded by cheap clothing, punk accessories, nerdy garb, and body piercings... A nice blue haired girl came by to welcome him. 

"Hi! Is there anything I can help you find?"

"No, thank you." came his empty reply as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his baggy black hoodie.

"Alright, well everything's 30% off, let me know if you need anything!"

"Hmm." he nodded.

The girl left and Eren's eyes rolled around at all the merchandise, which was significantly less gothy than it used to be since hipster geek chic was becoming all the rage. He particularly raised an eyebrow at the big wall of Funko Pop! figures that they just couldn't keep on the shelves right now... _'How tacky...'_ he thought. He took himself to the back where the remnants of the punk culture seemed to be and steered himself right towards a black denim jacket. 

Unbeknownst to Eren, Mikasa had walked out of the dressing room to find he'd come into her store. She nervously worked up the courage to go talk to him, sad to see him depressed but finding him even more intriguing now in this edgy state... She double checked her eyeliner in a Little Mermaid mirror from the make up bin, and with a deep breath and a collected composure, strolled over to him. "Eren..."

"Hmm." was his only reply.

Nervous as she was, she refused to give up the chance to talk to Eren in her element. "I-- don't usually see you come into my store... Are you doing alright? If there's anything I can do for you, you can just ask..." she offered with a gentle smile from her dark rosy painted lips under her hopeful smokey eyes.

Eren didn't even really look at her and simply turned his attention to a black hoodie with grey skulls on the back of it just beside him, swiftly handing it to her from the rack. "Yeah, can you find me one of these in a large?" he asked indifferently.

Mikasa pursed her lips in defeat and exhaled. She was actually on her break. "Sure..."

Eren turned and stood with his back to the rack, waiting silently with crossed arms for Mikasa to return from the inventory... He glanced around at the floor and walls, wondering who else shopped here. Definitely Jean who was desperate to be “ _bad”_  and looked for any excuse to talk to Mikasa. Probably Annie when she had the money to spare. She probably bought a lot of plaid skirts here. Probably Ymir, who had a tongue piercing. _'Gross.'_ he thought... but he glanced at the cabinet of body piercings with consideration. _'Maybe I should pierce my ears... I don't really wanna make a statement, but it'd be brave of me... I wish I were brave again... Maybe I just wanna feel some pain... I wonder if it'd bleed...'_ he turned his gaze ahead again and stared at the merchandise on the opposite wall which hosted the nerdy t shirts for hipsters. His eyes trailed down along the various designs... before landing on a blond head browsing the shirts beneath them. Eren's lips parted. The blond turned his head slightly, revealing the bespectacled face of Armin Arlert. "He shops here?..." He wasn't sure what it was that was drawing him to the little geek... but with his gaze never wavering, he began to walk towards him.

Mikasa came back out with the jacket, but found no Eren, "Of course..." and took herself to the Steak and Shake in the food court to grab a quick dinner before Jean inevitably showed up to flirt with her while he shopped for leather pants that didn't fit him...

The depressed 16 year old Eren arrived at Armin's side, driven by who-knows-what, wondering what he should ask him. "...Come here often?"

Armin jolted in surprise and nearly dropped the grey and colorful Totoro shirt he was looking at. Was this Eren Yeager? Talking to HIM?... In a Hot Topic? Looking... more goth and scary than usual... _'When did his hair get this long? Is he troubled?'_ "Ah... Yes, actually..."

"Oh..." Eren nodded, trying to think of something else to ask... Somewhere deep down he always had a weird fascination with this geek he'd always seen in passing at school and in town... And suddenly he somehow had the will to speak to him... "What for?"

"For fandom merchandise. I have a frequent buyer reward today and I wanna use it to add a couple new t-shirts to my collection."

Eren's previously sullen eyes widened. He'd seen Armin beaten up in the halls just for wearing shirts like that some days. _'Ah, I see... **This**  is why you fascinate me.' _"Wow... You really don't give a shit. --I mean-- You-- Ahh... it's unpopular to wear such things." 

Armin's expression turned into a meekly proud glare into space. "Yeah. They call me a loser, but this is my way of rebelling against their standards. If I keep wearing these, I _win_." Armin looked back at Eren... He was a little surprised with himself. That wasn't something he'd ever said out loud. And yet he told it to this acquaintance so plainly and simply... 

Eren... smiled. For the first time in a month, he smiled. A big, bright, toothy one, (or a fangy one, to the nervous little Armin), with his eyes relaxed and went half lidded... "Armin Arlert, right?"

Armin's heart skipped a beat... _'Ah, right...'_ Wannabe Eren Yeager was well known for his brand of uniqueness. Armin had always been fascinated by _him_... So rogue and furious and energetic... and right now he had a warmth to him that Armin hadn't felt from anyone in ages... "Eren Yeager..."

Eren felt his heart jump in his chest at hearing Armin say his name. If possible, his smile grew even wider. "...What do you say we get checked out and grab a burger in the food court?"

Armin's eyes began to sparkle. "...Alright. You can check out with me and use my card! Rack up my points."

Armin grabbed another shirt, hardly looking to see what anime it was for, and ran with Eren to the counter. Eren took the jacket Mikasa left him on the rack and the new friends took themselves out into the food court. Mikasa's eyes went wide and she dropped her sandwich on her tray, wondering how the fuck Eren could come out with a smile and a new friend after looking so down and edgy in a goth/punk store within the 5 minutes she was gone.  (But seeing that Jean was currently entering her store, she found contentment in sitting alone with her sandwich for now).

Eren finally noticed the way his overgrown bangs were obstructing his view now that there was something in front of him he wanted to look at... Armin's eyes were so wondrous. If only those glasses weren't in the way. This was also the first time he felt like REALLY eating in a month. He ravenously bit into his ordinary cheeseburger like it were the most delectable ambrosia he'd ever tasted.

Armin chuckled for the hungry black-dressed punk-poser in front of him. "You like cheeseburgers, huh?"

"Mmh-- You want a bite?" Eren asked, offering the burger in Armin's direction. He was joking but would've been glad to actually let the boy take a bite... Interesting thought... _'I wonder what his lips taste like...'_

"No, thank you I'll stick to this fried rice." The happy geek beamed, taking a bite of his Panda Express dinner.

"You like Chinese food, huh?" Eren asked while chewing.

"I like Asian cuisine in general! This is hardly authentic though. But it's still pretty tasty. _You_  want a bite?" he echoed with a blush crowning his cheeks.

Eren blushed back. "...Actually, I _would_  like some... if that's okay."

Armin's smile turned quite goofy... "S-sure!--" He scooped a big bite of the rice onto his fork, cupping his hand in the air underneath to catch any stray grains, and hovered it over the table to Eren. Eren's happy open mouth closed over the fork, and his lips wiped it clean as Armin pulled it away... Something about that sight put a funny ticklish feeling in Armin's stomach...

Together, they had an incredibly rich conversation, making Eren wonder why on earth he never spoke to Armin sooner! He asked about the Totoro shirt, having never heard of any such non-American franchise and found the concepts of magic being as mundane as waiting by a bus stop in the rain to be so fascinating... to slow down and enjoy the magic too? That's unheard of in America! Suddenly, Eren didn't feel shrouding himself in black anymore... (Rather, he felt like wrapping himself in Armin's blue sleeved arms...)

Eren's smile continued all the way to Armin's car, an old and dented Oldsmobile he borrowed from his Grandpa. 

Armin's cheeks were on fire while he laughed in the parking lot with Eren carrying his shopping bags. He went to the mall for a couple of tacky nerd shirts and came out with a wonderful new friend... 

Eren watched Armin unlock the car door, the keys jingling a little more than they probably should, indicating Armin's hands were shaking, while his perky nose twitched from the chilly air breezing through it... Eren almost dizzied himself with it all. He felt like he could study Armin all day! "Hey, umm... Would you- maybe wanna hang out again?"

Armin's face lit up. "Ah, I'd love to!!! Where?"

"Where would you like to go? Just name it!"

"Hmm..." Armin thought for a very short moment, running through all the ideas in his head before quickly coming to his conclusion... "Your house?"

Eren blushed again. He'd never really had anybody over before, minus Mikasa who invited herself along with his father... He'd never gotten along with anyone before, really... And yet here was someone who liked him so well, he wanted to come over after just meeting! "I'd _love_  that... We can watch Totoro in my bedroom! I'm very curious about it."

Armin's face turned even redder... How soon was it before one could fall in love again? "I would love _that_..."

"Does Friday sound good? I'll have a hair cut before then!" He proclaimed, not realizing what an odd statement that was... Luckily, Armin laughed at it though.

"Sounds great! I look forward to it..." He mewled, gazing into Eren's moonlit silver eyes.

Eren gazed back, getting lost in Armin's starry ones as he subconsciously moved in closer... "I'm counting the minutes..."

Armin found himself leaning in, like it were a magnetic pull. Realizing this, he reluctantly pulled away, definitely not wanting to rush into whatever this was and ruining it by mistake... "I'll- I'll text you..."

"Please do..."

Armin finally lifted the car door's handle behind his back with a loud metallic _'click'_ and sat down... "Good night..." He said wistfully into the night air.

"Good night." Eren hummed in a low tone as he looked down at the lovely blond teen in the driver's seat below him. He shut the door in a very gentlemanly manner before walking off to his own car 2 lots away...

Armin sat there watching Eren walk away in the mirror, sighing to himself until he was out of sight... then turned very giddy, screaming happily, dancing, grinning and even singing to himself in his seat, not even realizing he'd forgotten to take his Hot Topic bags back from his black haired friend. "Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren!!! Ahh!!!" Suddenly, he was interrupted with the rarely heard tone of a text from his phone. He jumped slightly at the sound, worrying someone had caught him in his happy flailing just now, and pulled the phone from his pocket to see who it was...

**Eren Yeager:**

_"Drive safe :) See you friday."_

_" <3"_

...Armin's heart raced as he read that. He was smiling so hard, he couldn't even think of what to reply, praising the Heavens that Eren asked to exchange numbers in the food court... 

Eren stared down at his phone as he meandered to his car, smiling at Armin's name, admiring the way the A-r-m-i-n was shaped and how lovely it looked in his contacts. A formerly scary question of his, (’ _Am I gay?’_ ), suddenly became so much less scary to think about... It'd be downright wonderful if this Armin turned out to be the one for him! After a short moment, his phone sounded a text tone and a reply from Armin came up...

**Armin Arlert:**

_"Can't wait to see you! <3 Get home safe!"_

..." _'Get home safe'_..." He sighed. Suddenly he began to well up with tears. All that pain, all that fear, all that self loathing, all that existentialism, that depression... all of this culminated into him finally directly contemplating suicide for the past month... Now, he just couldn't wait until Friday. Or even until he'd get home in the next hour so he could text him in bed! He glanced down at the bags in his hands, realizing he'd forgotten to give Armin's back to him... and had an idea. "I know just what to wear too!"

On Friday afternoon, Eren picked Armin up and drove him to his house, with a smile, neatly trimmed hair, and a well-fitting green jacket. Having escorted Armin into his bedroom like it were a formal date, Eren happily unzipped his jacket to reveal the tight-fitting Totoro t-shirt from the Hot Topic bag he'd forgotten to hand back to Armin... 

To this day, that silly old stretched-out colorful Totoro nerd tee from Hot Topic is his absolute _favorite_ shirt...

**Author's Note:**

> They both wear that t shirt. It’s technically Armin’s, but he leaves it at Eren’s house after slumber parties and “sleepovers” all the time and Eren treats it like his own when he’s found it. Vice versa, he’ll wear it to sleepovers at Armin’s house too~ It’s their shirt. 
> 
> I didn’t get to pay off the jeanmika set ups, but they would’ve eventually found themselves quietly talking honestly in the Hot Topic about Eren and Armin and how she deserves better than stringing herself behind Eren.
> 
> Armin is also depressed, but Eren makes the whole world seem less scary to him.
> 
> Eren didn’t love Totoro, but loved the concepts and the whimsy and the uniqueness to anything he’d seen before. Now he watches anime with Armin all the time. So Ghibli movies are very close to his heart now<3


End file.
